The Life of Legends
by Mokacinsan Stories
Summary: (FINALE PROLOGUE IS IN 2 PARTS!) Apabila seorang lagenda penyelamat bumi terlahir kembali di saat yang tak tepat, adakah ia akan berjaya melindungi planetnya dari serangan musuh? FULL OF TYPO HUHUHUUUU..
1. TRAILER

-Trailer-

Ali, atau bernama Halilintar, jelmaan dari seorang pengawal elemen Petir, Tuan Thundar. Memiliki potensi untuk menjadi pengawal Petir di masa modern yang sangat berbahaya untuknya menjadi seorang Hero,

"Aku tak sendiri."

"Aku ada kawan, Dia boleh kawal Api!"

Sementara itu,

"Tak boleh ada sorang pun tahu.."

"Yang kamu boleh kawal Api!"

Hanna, Seorang perempuan yang juga jelmaan, dari Puan Fira, seorang perempuan pengawal Api yang menjadi lagenda pengawal api, "Flaming Woman",

"Apa ni, Papa?"

"Untuk tutupi tangan kamu.."

"Tapi Papa, saya boleh kawal-"

"Pakai je lah!"

-Tak boleh ada orang tahu..  
Kenapa?-

"Kenapa mesti saya?!"

"Ini anugerah-"

"SAYA TAK NAK JADI HERO!"

Di sisi lain,

"Kini masanya.."

"Mulakan rancangan untuk hapuskan mereka."

Masalah utama,

"Siapa mereka?"

Ancaman musuh,

"Serahkan diri kamu,"

"Atau.."

"Kamu nak tengok kehancuran bumi?"

Penentang abadi,

"TAKKAN!"

"Kalau kamu nak hancurkan bumi, langkahi mayat saya dulu."

Pengulangan lagenda,

"Kamu orang terpilih."

"Tapi, kamu nak lepaskan semua ni camtu saje?"

"Heh,"

"Ini jiwa lagenda?"

Kekuatan,

"Aku lemah.."

"Jangan berlagak bodoh!"

Keberanian,

"Sa-saya takut, papa.."

"Papa tak ajarkan kamu untuk jadi penakut."

Pengorbanan,

"AAARGHH!"

"PAPAAA!"

'Dzhooom!'

Perang,

"Ini perang?"

"Ya!"

Letupan Aksi,

~Ali dan Hanna membuat kombo~

Halilintar: PEDANG HALILINTAAAR!

Hanna: TUMBUKKAN BERAPIII!

"Serang, PANAH MEREKA!"

Runtunan Komedi,

"Nah, makan!"

"Apa ni?"

"Rendang crispy."

"Astag-"

Dan barisan Drama,

~Papa daripada Hanna hampir meninggal~

"Papa!"

"P-Papa okay?"

"Papa nak.. k-kamu ambik ni.. Ini ma-ma kamu pu-punya.. Ja-jaga ni.. uh-untuk pa-pa.."

"Papa, jangan camni!"

"Jumpa kamu.."

".. di surga."

"Papa, tidak papa! PAPAA!"

Dendam,

"Berani kamu!"

Hanna: Ini untuk papa aku! SERANGAN BERAPII!

Halilintar: Dan ini untuk adik aku! HUJAN HALILINTAAR!

Kekalahan,

~Hanna dan Halilintar gagal menyerang *musuh* dan

"Argghh.. Ha-Hanna, kamu ok?"

"T-tak cukup ok.."

Kedatangan Lagenda,

"Kamu semua perlukan bantuan?"

"Hah?"

~Halilintar, Hanna dan yg lain terkejut akan kedatangan sosok Lagenda~

"T-Tuan Tenaga?"

"Kaizo!"

THE LIFE OF LEGENDS  
Coming Soon..


	2. First Prologue

(1/3) Prologue of The Life of Legends

Pada Zaman Dahulu, tepatnya tahun 1498 sebelum masehi..

Tap! Tap! Tap!  
Seorang bermahkota emas dengan pakaian seorang aristocrate berjalan tak tentu arah. Derapan kakinya menghasilkan gema suara di hutan tenang yang ia susuri. Mahkotanya yang menyilaukan menampakkan tanda petir hitam merah khas yang didapatkan oleh seorang pengawal petir, "Errrm.. dah cam maze dah hutan ni.." Ucapnya sembari berjalan semakin masuk menyusuri hutan yang semakin lebat.

Dengan ditemani 3 kingdom guard, Sang pangeran throne heir dari kerajaan ThunderStone Kingdom menyusuri hutan without rasa takut.

"Haih.. Kita dah masuk jauh dalam hutan ni, Tuan." Ucap salah satu Guard merasa takut.

"Ha'ah, camner bila ada Lion?" Guard yang lain pun mula menyoal.

"Korang kan Guard, mana boleh takut.." Ucap sang pangeran meyakinkan mereka sembari mengambil buah yang jatuh dan memakannya.

"Tapi tuan.." , "Camner kalau ada haiwan buas lain?" , "Camner ngan ular?" , "Camner kalau kita sesat?" , "SeeeSAAAAAT?! Huh, tak tak tak, TAAAAK!"

Pangeran yang dipastikan bernama Tuan Thundar itu mula tertekan, "HiiiIIISHH! Bising ha korang ni! Kalau takut kenapa ikut aku?!"

"Kami di sini untuk lindungi tuan lah."

"Aku tak pasti korang lindungi aku, ke sebaliknya?" Ucap Tuan Thundar men-checkmate para guard yang dimisikan untuk melindunginya.

Para guard itu menunduk malu.

"Tak payah nak tunduk tunduk, nanti ada batu kat depan camner?" Ucap Tuan Thundar.

Grsk, grsk, grsk!  
Suara dari semak bunga yang ada di hutan itu langsung membisukan suasana, Thundar dengan pantasnya mengeluarkan panahnya, "Panah Petir!" Dan mengarahkannya ke semak itu, "Siapa kamu?" Ucapnya.

Sementara ketiga guard bersedia dengan pedangnya sambil bergetar ketakutan.

Beberapa saat menunggu jawapan, tapi Thundar tak dapat jawapan.

Thundar pun launch panahnya terpaksa sebab tak ada yang menyambut soalannya.

"Aaarghh!" Suara perempuan berteriak terdengar dari semak bunga tersebut bersamaan dengan suara aliran elektrik menyambar kecil.

Thundar langsung membuka semak yang cukup besar itu dan menemukan seorang perempuan dengan baju aristocrate tergeletak di tanah dekat semak itu.

"Hah?! Puan! Puan! Bangun!" Thundar cuba membangunkan perempuan itu.

"Tuan, ini Puan Fira, dari Kingdom FlamingStone." Ucap Guard1 mengenali perempuan yang mereka temukan.

"Hmm.. Tapi daerah ni kan milik kita, kenapa dia ada kat sini?" Tanya Thundar entah pada siapa.

"Ha'ah lah, lagi pun kingdom kita ngan dia pun musuh la kan?" Ungkap Guard2.

"Kita kena bawak dia! Dia butuh ubat." Perintah Thundar.

"Tapi kalau raja marah camner?" , "Dia mesti marah la!" , "Mesti dia marah kita!" , "Kita tak boleh bawak dia!"

Thundar tertekan dan mengeluarkan pedangnya, "Bawak atau aku slash korang kat sini?!"

Ketiga guard pun menurut seketika, "B-Baik, Tuan."

"Aku bawak dia, korang tunjuk jalan!" Thundar menggendong Puan Fira di punggungnya, "CEPAAT!"

30 minit kemudian mereka tiba kat kerajaan.

"Fuuuh.. kan betul aku kata! Aku tau way dia!" Ucap Guard1 menumbuk udara.

Thundar berjalan cepat menuju bilik pengubatan luka.

Saat di tengah way, Ayah Thundar yang tak lain ialah Raja Kerajaan ThunderStone men-stop anaknya, "Tunggu, Thundar!"

"Ya, Ayah?"

"Siapa kamu bawak tu?"

"Ini.. saya jumpa dia kat hutan, tak sengaja saya shoot guna arch saya sebab ingatkan dia ni haiwan buas, Ayah.."

"Hmm.. cam kenal je.."

"HA! Ni kan princess FlamingStone, Fira! Dia mesti nak tahu rancangan kita, tak lama lagi kita kan nak war ngan diorang."

"Tak, Ayah! Saya pasti dia tak buat camtu!"

"Pasti?"

"Ya! Saya tahu dia takkan buat camtu, tengok! Dia ada parut kat bahagian kepala dia, mesti dia pon sesat kat dalam hutan."

"Habis tu kenapa dia pergi dari kerajaan dia?"

"HA!"

" 'Ha' apa?"

"HA, itu yang saya tak tahu.."

"Heh.."

"Hehe.."

"Dah, biar je dia kat hutan, tak payah tolong!"

"Tapi, Ayah.. Dia luka sebab saya."

"Dia mesti pengintip musuh!"

"Tapi Ayah sendiri cakap saya kena tanggung jawap apa yang saya dah buat."

"Hmm.. Yelah, yelah, ayah kasi kamu rawat dia. Tapi selepas dia dah baik, Kamu mesti bawak dia pergi."

"Baik, Ayah, terimakasih."

"Ye.."

Thundar lanjut membawa Fira ke ruang pengubatan kerajaan.

Sekitar 5 jam kemudian..

Di Ruang Pengubatan..

Thundar terus menunggu Fira sedar, hingga tak lama, Fira pun tersedar dengan sikit terbatuk batuk.

'Uhuk-uhuk-'

"Ahh, Kamu dah sedar.." Thundar terkejut melihat Fira tersedar dan lega akan keadaan Fira. Sambil mengambil minum untuk Fira, ia mula menyoal, "Nah minum, errmmm.. Saya nak tanya,"

Fira meminum air yang diberikan padanya tanpa rasa curiga sambil mengangguk kecil.

Thundar tersenyum, "Kamu.. Puan Fira? Dari FlamingStone Kingdom?"

Fira menghabiskan airnya lalu menjawap, "Ya, Saya, kamu.. siapa?" Tanyanya awkward.

Thundar pun bertanya balik, "Kamu tak tahu siapa saya?" Tanyanya disambut Fira dengan gelengannya.

"Saya Pangeran ThunderStone," Ungkap Thundar menunjukkan logo petir 3D di jubahnya, "Pangeran Thundar."

"P-Pangeran.. Thundar?" Tanya Fira tak percaya.

Thundar mengangguk.

Fira memutar otak dia, "Maknanya.. Saya ada kat kingdom kamu?" Tanyanya disambut anggukan Thundar.

"Kamu kenapa ada kat wilayah kami? Kingdom kita kan bermusuhan?" Tanya Thundar mula menyoal balik.

Fira mula bercerita, "Sebenarnya saya tengah training tapi tiba tiba.."

~Latar belakang masuk dalam cerita Fira~

Di Hutan yang masih wilayah kekuasaan Kingdom FlamingStone.

Fira: Bebola Api!

Fira lepaskan kuasa dia menuju sebuah pokok yang dah kering.

"Heh, aku mesti berlatih lagi giat untuk war besar yang akan terjadi."

Fira menengok kat guard utusan ayahnya, "Guard, cuba lawan saya."

Guard yang hanya berdua tu pun menurutinya, "Baik, Puteri." Mereka mula menyerang Fira guna pedang serta trisula yang mereka bawak. Sementara Fira dah bersedia.

Guard1&2: Heyaaark! (read: Hiyaaaa!) *berlari menuju Fira sembari mengarahkan senjata mereka*  
Fira: Shuriken Api! Heyaaaark!

Fira mengarahkan shurikennya pada kedua guard itu dan melemparnya,

Fira: Heyark, heyark, HEYAAAAARK!

Guard1 dan 2 mula guna shield mereka apabila seseorang mula datang dan hentikan kegaduhan itu.

?: LETUPAN BAYANG!  
Fira: HAH?!

Fira menghentikan serangannya dan terkejut apabila tengok bayang bayang yang ada di tanah berkumpul dan..

DZHOOOM!  
Bayang bayang itu meletup dan menyebabkan Fira dan para Guard terlempar disebabkan letupan itu.

Fira cuba melihat dengan tenaganya, "Herghh, erghh," Fira melihat sosok dengan topeng muka hitam dengan jubah Black-Purple berjalan menujunya, "Seh-Siapa kamu?"

?: Aku? Hahahaha! Siapa aku?! Hahahahah! Aku..

Fira mencuba bangkit apabila sosok misteri itu menjawap,

?: ... Aku DARKING!

*sfx: DHOOOM!*

To Be Continued..

See on the next chapter of prologue, guys! ^^  
Please Review.

~ColdFire - MKLC~


	3. Middle Prologue

Middle Prologue of The Life of Legends.

"... Aku DARKING!"

"H-Hah? Dark.. ergh.. King?" Fira terkejut sebab rasa pernah dengar nama itu.

"Ya!"

"Erghhh.. Pu-Puteri tak apa apa?" Tanya Guard1 yang disambut anggukan sang puteri, "Jangan apa apa kan Puteri!" Guard1 menghadap orang bernama Darking cuba lindungi Fira.

"Heh," Darking menyeringai.

Darking: *dengan suara pelan* Jari... BAYANG!

Darking menggunakan kuasanya berupa bayang bayang berbetuk jari yang mengikat kaki dan tangan Guard1, "Herghh.." dan melemparnya ke Guard2 yang baru nak bangkit.

Guard1: ARGGHH!  
Guard2: HAH?!

"Kau mesti pernah dengar nama aku.. Hahahaha!" Darking berbincang sikit dengan Fira sambil berjalan menujunya.

Fira berjalan mundur menghindari Darking dan mengeluarkan pedang api nya.

"Ehh.. Tak yah lah guna pedang kau," Darking cuba menenangkan Fira yang nampak takut akan dirinya, "Aku pun tak nak lukai kau."

Fira mengarahkan pedangnya sambil terus berjalan mundur, "Ja-Jangan dekat! Kalau tak.."

"Kalau tak apa? Heheheh.. Kau sendiri tak berhenti mundur, camner aku boleh berhenti maju?" Darking masih menyeringai dengan matanya apabila tangan kiri Fira mula keluarkan Shuriken Api nya.

"Kalau tak saya serang kamu!" Fira menunjukkan shuriken dan pedangnya dan mengarahkannya ke Darking.

Darking semakin menyeringai, "Sapa pulak yang takut, serang lah!"

"Baik," Fira melempar shurikennya, "Nah, ambik!"

Darking: Harimau.. BAYANG!

Darking mengeluarkan harimau nya, "SERAAANG!" Harimau nya pun menyerang sekaligus melawan Fira.

Shuriken milik Fira menembus Harimau Darking.

Darking menukarkan Harimau nya menjadi, "Helang Bayang!"

Helang bayang Darking pun mula terbang dan menyerang Fira.

Fira perasan yang Helang bayang Darking dah dekat dengannya, ia pun mula guna pedang nya untuk menyerang dan bertahan.

Fira: BELAHAAAN BERAPIII!

Pedang Fira berjaya membelah Harimau Bayang Darking, tetapi Darking tak putus asa, Ia menukarkan helang nya menjadi, "BERUANG BAYANG!"

Fira yang takut akan Beruang pun lari cukup jauh hingga dengan tak diketahuinya, ia berada dekat jurang.

Fira yang tak perasan pun akhirnya..

~Latar belakang kembali ke Fira yang tengah bercerita~

".. Saya tak perasan yang saya dah ada kat ujung jurang, jurang tu memang tak tinggi, tetapi apabila saya jatuh, saya pun tak boleh buat apa apa sebab memang tak boleh kawal yang boleh selamatkan saya." Belum finish Fira bercerita, Thundar menyoal,

"Flaming Wings?" Soalnya.

"Yeah.." Jawap Fira lalu menyambung ceritanya, "Saya tak tahu yang saya dah keluar dari perbatasan antara Kingdom saya dan kamu, Thundar. Selepas saya finish rolling, baru saya berjalan dengan tubuh tak tertentukan kiri-kanan, saya pun rasa yang ada sesuatu tusuk saya kat bahagian punggung dan terasa macam ada electric strike dan lepastu.." , "... Gelap."

"Saya tak nampak apa apa." Fira pun selesai bercerita.

Thundar mula merasa salah, "Ermm.. camner ye?"

"Sebenarnya.. saya yang shoot kamu guna arch.." Ungkap Thundar yang disambut wajah terkejut Fira, "Ta-Tapi.. Tu sebab saya ingat kamu ni haiwan buas." Ucap Thundar menerangkannya.

Fira masih belum tenang, "Kamu boleh kena believe kan?" Tanyanya, "Kamu betul betul tak sengaja kan?" Sambungnya.

Thundar pun bersumpah, "Kalau saya tipu (pasal ni), saya will death.."

"Semua orang mesti mat-"

".. Sekarang."

Fira lalu mula percaya, "Baik, saya percaya kamu."

"Hmm.. Kat kepala kamu ada parut, apa tu pun sebab dari Darking?" Tanya Thundar.

Fira mula gugup, "I-Ini sebab... sebab tadi-"

Tiba tiba di luar Kerajaan terdengar suara sambutan kedatangan sebuah raja lain, "Erghh.. Apa suara bising bising tu?" Tanya Fira cuba bangkit.

"Kamu tanya saya? Entah." Thundar bingung apa ada sesapa yang lain kat situ untuk ditanya.

"Saya tak dapat tengok jelas, semua still blur sikit." Fira membuka tutup mata nya cuba melihat lagi jelas.

"Fira, oh, Puan Fira, kamu cuba duduk saje.." Pinta Thundar cuba mendudukkan Fira di katil, "Ada benda saya perlu cakap." Sambungnya.

"Apa dia? Saya merepotkan ye?" Fira mula panic sebab taknak mengacau Thundar di istana dia.

"Ermm.. Sebenarnya.. Lepas tengok kamu.." Thundar malu nak ungkap lah, "Saya rasa ada different aura.. Yang kamu ni penting bagi saya.."

Fira mengerutkan dahi sebab mula tak paham, ahh.. dah macam budak budak, "Saya..."

".. Tak reti." Jujur Fira membuat Thundar membenamkan kepalanya di katil tempat Fira duduk, "Hadeh.."

".. Jadi, errmm.. Saya suka kamu.." Ungkap Thundar pada Fira.

"Ah? Saya tak suka main main, jadi tolong jangan main main.." Fira blushing.

"Tak, saya pun tak suka main main." Thundar pun memegang tangan Fida, "Kamu suka tak dengan saya?"

"S-Saya.. Su-"

Tiba tiba seorang perawat perempuan datang dan menjerit pada Thundar, "Tuan! Tuan!"

"Hah.. Ye, Meera, kenapa?" Thundar panic sebab tak tahu apa jadi.

Perawat bernama Meera itu berbicara menunjuk ke luar, "Kat luar.. Ada raja Raflame!"

"Hah?! Ayah saya?!" Fira terkejut yang nama Ayahnya disebut.

Meera mengangguk, "Raja Raflame cari Puteri." Jelasnya.

"Ayah cari saya?" Tanya Fira.

"Camner dia boleh tahu?" Tanya Thundar semakin membuat Meera panic.

"Saya pun tak tahu.. Mungkin tuan raja tahu." Ucap Meera.

"Kalau camtu, saya akan datang ke Raja segera." Fira yang takut ayahnya akan berbuat sesuatu pun bangkit dari katil dan berdiri tegap.

"Tapi, kamu still belum sihat, Fira." Larang Thundar.

"Semua ni sebab saya, Meera, tolong tunjuk di mana Ayah saya."

"Ikut saya, Puteri!" Meera berlari diikuti Fira di belakangnya.

"Aku kena bantu Fira!" Ucap Thundar giving support pada dirinya sendiri lalu berlari menyusul Fira dan Meera.

Selepas sampai di tempat,  
Mereka bertiga pun cuba berbicara dengan Ayah Fira.

"Ayah!"

"Fira, puteriku!" Raja Raflame lega nampak daughter dia ada kat sana dan langsung memeluk puterinya, "Eh.. kenapa dengan dahi kamu ni?" Tanyanya pada anaknya.

"Ini sebab.."

"Ini mesti sebab putera kau kan, Raja Petir?!" Raja Raflame menuduh ayah daripada Thundar dengan Thundar nya.

"Hah, apa benda yang kau merepek ni, Raja Raflame?! Thundar cuma menolong Fira sebab dia tak sedar di hutan wilayah kami!" Raja Petir bangkit dari duduknya dan membela puteranya.

"Ayah, Raja Raflame. Saya mintak maaf, saya tak sengaja shoot Fira guna Arch! Dan dia dah cerita yang dia ni kena serang dengan Darking!" Jelas Thundar.

Raja Raflame tak percaya, "AAH! Mesti ni semua rancangan kamu kan?! Darking dah cerita pada saya yang kamu tu serang Fira, anak saya, guna Arch kamu dan kamu pun bawak dia ke sini! Saya lagi percaya Darking daripada kamu semua, dia tu candidate dari menantu saya! Dan kamu hanya pangeran dari musuh kingdom kami!"

Fira cuba membuat ayahnya percaya, "Tapi, Ayah, apa kata raja Petir dan pangeran Thundar memang betul!" Tapi,

"AAH! Kamu ni mesti dah terpengaruh dengan diorang ni kan? Dah, Jom balik!" Raja Raflame memerintahkan pasukan kerajaan nya untuk pulang dan menarik anaknya.

Mereka pun bertolak balik.

"Tapi, Tuan-" Thundar cuba mengejar pasukan kerajaan FlamingStone tetapi dihalau oleh sang Ayah, "Tak payah."

Thundar pun membiarkan mereka pulang, ia lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, "Saya nak rehat, jangan ada sorang pun kacau saya." Pintanya.

Somehours terlewati,  
Tempat berganti di Kingdom FlamingStone..

Pasukan kerajaan baru sahaja sampai di kerajaan.

Mereka disambut dayang dayang dan Queen dari kerajaan mereka.

Raja Raflame dan Fira turun, "Fira, kamu dan Bonda kamu masuk dahulu ye.. Ayah nak pergi ruang Strategy." Perintah Raja Raflame pada anak perempuan nya.

Fira disambut ibu nya, lalu mereka pergi ke Dalam Kamar Fira.

Raja Raflame lalu masuk ke ruang Strategy dengan Penasihatnya dan Kapten Pasukan Perang FlamingStone.

Di Ruang Strategy

"Kenapa, Tuan?" Tanya Penasihat kerajaan.

"Kenapa Tuan Hamba perintahkan kitorang ke sini?" Tanya Kapten Pasukan sambil duduk.

Raja mula membuat rancangan, "Bersedia, Mulakan rancangan untuk hapuskan mereka."

To Be Continued..  
How? Menarik kah?  
Selepas baca, Jom lah Review! ^^  
-ColdFire MKLC-  
-Prologue of The Life of Legends-


	4. Finale Prologue Part 1

Finish Prologue of The Life of Legends  
Part 2

"Mulakan rancangan untuk hapuskan mereka."

Sejak saat itu, Thundar dan Fira kembali dipisahkan dengan rasa cinta yang ada di hati mereka berdua yang terus terpendam hingga akhirnya mereka kembali dipertemukan, tetapi di saat yang sangat tak tepat.

Saat itu adalah lebih dari 1 bulan setelah First time Thundar dan Fira bertemu.

Dendam yang beralaskan sebuah kesalah-pahaman dari Raja Raflame kepada Raja Petir disebabkan oleh hasutan Darking, hampir setiap minggu sekali, Darking datang ke FlamingStone Kingdom dan mula menghasut Raja Raflame.

Sehinggalah, finally, Raja Raflame memerintahkan kesemua pasukan serta anaknya, Fira, untuk mula menyerang Kerajaan ThunderStone.

Berita itu sampai ke telinga Darking dari mata mata nya yang membuatnya menyeringai, "Apa kata kamu sekarang, Fira?" Ucapnya mula menatap langit.

Darking menyiapkan diri, "Helang Bayang!" Dan mula menuju sebuah tempat yang tepat.

Di Kingdom ThunderStone

Raja, Ratu dan Thundar sedang dalam upacara penyambutan seseorang yang baru datang.

Seorang istimewa itu berjalan memegang pedangnya yang berada di beg kecik nya, disambut tebaran bunga dari para dayang dan rakyat yang datang ke kerajaan.

Thundar mula menyoal pada ibunda nya, "Ibu, Orang tu siapa? Kenapa kita kena sambut dia- i mean, kenapa dia datang ke sini?" Tanya nya.

Ibunda Thundar pun tersenyum, "Dia seorang raja baru sekaligus captain pasukan perang di Kingdom nya iaitu kingdom EnerGate, Rakan Kerajaan kita, kalau nak tahu, dia datang untuk ber silaturahim dengan kingdom kita, dan.. ada satu lagi sebab yang ibunda tak boleh cakap dengan kamu."

"Kenapa?" Potong Thundar kembali menyoal.

Ibunda nya kembali tersenyum, "Kamu belum boleh tahu- ataupun tak payah tahu.."

"Tapi kenap-"

Ibundanya balik memotong soalan Thundar, "Nama dia, ..."

"Tenaga, .. Tuan Tenaga."

Tuan Tenaga sampai di depan Raja, Ratu dan Thundar dan memberi hormat nya dengan membungkukkan bahagian atas tubuh dia, "Salam hormat saya, Tuan Raja, Ratu, Pangeran.."

Yang diberi salam pun berdiri, "Salam." Jawap mereka.

Proccession dari upacara itu pun berlangsung dengan lancar.

Tuan Tenaga pun diperintah untuk berehat di bilik tamu istimewa.

"Hmm.. Diorang kat sini baik sangat rupanya. Aku hairan why ada some kingdom yang taknak berkawan dengan kingdom mereka.." Tn. Tenaga yang baru mula nak berehat berbincang dengan dirinya sendiri sembari menaruh pedangnya yang masih dalam bentuk tanpa badan pedang di sebuah meja di depan katil rehat nya sebagai tamu istimewa.

Ia mula membaringkan dirinya di katil nya apabila seorang mengetuk pintu bilik tamu, "T-Tuan Tenaga?"

Tn. Tenaga pun mula berjalan ke pintu yang diketuk itu, "Aha? Iya? Sekejap.." Ucapnya.

Saat Tn. Tenaga membuka pintu, nampak lah Pangeran Thundar membawakkan tamu nya makanan di sebuah nampan cantik yang terbuat dari kayu, "Tuan Tenaga, Makan?" Tanya Thundar.

Tn. Tenaga pun tersenyum tulus melihat tingkah laku sopan seorang Pangeran yang saat ini menjadi tuan rumah nya, "Ah, mungkin sikit makan boleh lah.." Ucapnya mengambil nampan itu.

Thundar menyoal, "Boleh saya masuk, Tuan?" Tn. Tenaga mengangguk pelan sembari menjawap, "Tentu."

Thundar pun masuk dengan melihat Tn. Tenaga, Tn. Tenaga mula menyoal dengan gerak gerik Tuan Rumah nya, "Eh, Apa pandang pandang ni?"

Mereka duduk di katil dengan keadaan canggung bagi Thundar, "Errmm.. saya nak tanya, boleh?" Soalnya meminta izin.

"Kenapa kamu ragu? Mesti lah boleh." Tn. Tenaga pun mengizinkannya lalu meminum air yang dibawakan Thundar.

"Sebenarnya, selain nak ber silaturahim, apa tujuan Tuan kemari?" Soal Thundar menyebabkan Tn. Tenaga terbatuk sebab terkejut akan soalan Thundar.

Uhuk uhuk-  
Thundar panic dan mula memberi saran, "Tuan, air?" Tawarnya.

"Kelakarlah -uhuk- kamu ni.. -uhuk- kan saya terbatuk -uhuk uhuk- sebab air.." Ucap Tn. Tenaga masih terbatuk.

Thundar malu sikit, "Eh, iya jugak.. Hehe. Kalau camtu, nak minum minyak?" Tapi nampaknya Thundar masih lagi melawak.

Tn. Tenaga dah mula menahan batuk, "Ehk, kamu ni pelawak super ke?" Soal nya Dengan nada yang terdengar macam nak ketawa.

"Eghh.. Tak tahu, hehe." Jawap Thundar sembari menggaruk bahagian belakang kepala nya walau tak gatal.

"Ehem, dah, kamu tadi tanya kenapa saya datang selain sebab yang satu tu kan?" Soal Tn. Tenaga disambut dengan anggukan Thundar.

"Ya, sebenarnya saya datang sebab nak ta-"

Tiba tiba seorang datang dengan berlari sambil menjerit pada Thundar.

"Tuan! Tuan Thundar!" Rupanya itu ialah satu Guard yang sempat menjaga Thundar sebulan lalu masa kat Hutan, "Tuan, Pasukan perang dari Kingdom FlamingStone terlihat di Lapang khas perang kingdom kita ngan yang lain.."

Tn. Tenaga pun kembali terbatuk sementara Thundar tengah berfikir hard, "Maknanya.."

".. Diorang nak berperang ngan kita!" lanjut Thundar semakin membuat Tn. Tenaga terbatuk.

Di Lapang Perang

"Fira, Bersedia!" Raja Raflame menengok kepada Fira dengan muka seriously.

"B-Baik, Ayah.." Fira menyambutnya walau dengan rasa masih bingung nak serang seseorang yang ia sukakan demi kingdom dia.

Di semak belukar seseorang mengawasi mereka

"Aku akan hapuskan kamu semua.."

"Meriaaaaam..." Ia mula mengumpulkan kuasa nya yang dipastikan memerlukan beberapa saat yang cukup lama.

Kembali Ke Lapang Perang

"Hmm.. Apa -ke siapa- kita tunggu sebenarnya, Tuan Raja?" Soal Captain Pasukan Perang FlamingStone pada tuan raja nya.

Raja Raflame pun menjawap tanpa menengok sikit pun kat sapa yang tanya kat dia, "Kita tunggu seorang pengawal Api.."

Fira yang mendengar pun terkejut, "Eh?" Ia pun menoleh kat Ayah dia.

"Pengawal Api biru.."

"Hah?" Fira mula ingat sesuatu- ataupun seseorang.

"Uncle Fira.."

"Uh-Uncle?"

"Dia.."

Seseorang tiba dengan kasut nya yang mengeluarkan api dan membuatnya terbang, "Aku dah tiba.." Ungkapnya sembari mendarat dengan suit armor nya yang menutup hampir seluruh tubuh nya.

".. Raja Blaze."

"HA?!" Semua orang terkejut melihat Raja Blaze -adik Raja Raflame- dengan penampilannya dengan penutup kepala yang menutup wajahnya serta suit perang khas nya yang tak pernah sorang pun tahu, kecuali Raja Blaze dan Raja Raflame.

Raja Blaze membuka penutup muka nya dan menampakkan wajah nya, "Wahahahah!" Eh, dia ketawa.

"Haih.. Dah mula dah uncle ni.." Fira pun dah bosan dengan uncle nya yang macam .. badut sarkas sebab suka main baling bola- bola api.

Raja Blaze pun terus ketawa sembari membaling tangkap Bola Api.

Raja Raflame pun mula remehkan, "Salah choose ke saya ni? Saya pilih badut sarkas, cam dah takde pilihan lain.." Ucapnya.

"Wahahahah! Memang takde pilihan lain pun.." Ungkap Raja Blaze dengan ketawa nya yang dah macam orang gila, walau memang betul.

Seluruh pasukan pun sweatdrop, "Hadehh.."

"Apa lah uncle ni- eh?" Fira dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Pasukan Perang ThunderStone.

Pasukan Perang ThunderStone datang dilengkapi tamu mereka, Tn. Tenaga.

"Mereka dah tiba, BERSEDIA SEMUA!" Perintah Raja Raflame kepada seluruh pasukan.

Fira mengeluarkan pedangnya, Pasukan Archer FlamingStone mengeluarkan Arch berapi mereka, Raja Blaze menutup mukanya dengan penutup muka dan Raja Raflame memasang Flame-Thrower nya.

Raja Petir dan Raja Raflame saling maju hingga perbatasan perang, apabila mereka sampai mereka pun berbincang sikit.

Raja Petir memula, "Apa ni, Raja Raflame? Kau kan boleh cakap nak berperang sebelum ni, kau takut ke?"

Raja Raflame pun menjawap, "Mana ada! Kaum Api tak takut apapun!"

"Bahkan air sekalipun?"

"Mana ada kaum air!"

"Ada,"

"Mereka tu lagenda je!"

"Kau pun, akan jadi Lagenda."

"Maksud kau?"

Raja Petir menepukkan tangannya, seseorang pun muncul mengejutkan Raja Raflame.

"K-Kau? Camner kau boleh.."

"Boleh apa?" , "Kau tau kan yang air tak boleh terbakar, mereka boleh panas, tapi tak boleh terbakar."

"Maksud aku, bukan kau dah.."

"Belum, siapa cakap? Aku Ratu dari kerajaan Waterthon, Kerajaan air satu satu nya yang pernah ada, mesti aku takkan mati sebab api je.."

Antara mereka berdua, Raja Petir pun menyela, "Kenapa kau serang kerajaan Ratu Aqua, Waterthon, TUAN RAJA?"

"Mana ada aku serang!"

"Ada,"

-Part 2 is next -


	5. Finale Prologue Part 2

Raja Raflame pun mengakhiri, "Argh! Dah lah, kalau kau nak perang, serang kami!" Ucapnya sembari meloncat ke tempatnya.

"Bukan ke kau yang nak serang kami?" Tanya Raja Petir tanpa jawapan.

"Serang, Panah mereka!" Raja Raflame memula tanpa pemberitahuan.

Pasukan Archer menembakkan panah mereka.

"Biar aku urus," Ucap Ratu Aqua menghalau Raja Petir dari membuang tenaganya, "GELOMBAAAANG... OMBAK!"

Panah berapi dari Archer Kingdom FlamingStone pun pupus terpadam oleh ombak air itu.

"Giliran aku," Raja Petir pun mula menyerang balik, "Fighter, Maju dan serang. Barrier, lindungi Fighter guna Perisai. Dan Archer.." Raja Petir menutup mata tak kuasa nak serang, ".. Panah balik mereka."

"Semua, Formasi Tembak." Raja Raflame guna formasi terbaiknya, "Fira, Blaze, Korang Fighter leader."

Fira maju berhadapan dgn Thundar, dengan wajah serius nya, Fira mula guna pedang dia, "Fi-Fira-?"

"Puan, Puan Fira." Ucap Fira dengan mata tertutup dan wajah tertunduk.

"Kamu belum jawap soalan saya haritu." Thundar menagih jawapan Fira.

Fira mula menyerang dengan wajah serius, "Soalan apa?" Tanyanya sembari menyerang sementara Thundar hanya melindungi diri dia.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, Kamu tahu apa yang saya maksud." Thundar pun mula guna Pedangnya sembari melindungi diri.

Suara aduan pedang dan perisai pun mula melantun(?).

"Saya tak reti-"

"Itu dia, kamu cakap tak reti haritu."

"Ah?"

Thundar mendorong Fira yang menyerangnya dengan perisai nya hingga jatuh, "Kamu suka saya?"

"Maafkan saya Thundar, Tapi.." Fira mengambil pasir di tempat ia jatuh, "Saya sama sekali tak suka kamu!" Fira melemparkan keseluruh pasir itu ke muka Thundar menyebabkan Thundar susah nak nampak.

Chance tuk Fira menyerang, ia pun menyerang Thundar guna Pedangnya, "HYARGHH!" Menyebabkan Thundar terjatuh.

Di semak belukar, musuh pun berjaya mengumpulkan tenaganya.

"Dah cukup, Meriaaaaaam... Bayang!"

"Aku akan hapuskan kamu semua."

Ke Raja Blaze dan Tn. Tenaga.

"Oh, Tuan Tenaga, (tak) senang jumpa kamu." Ucap Raja Blaze membuka penutup muka nya.

"Saya pun (tak)." Balas Tn. Tenaga juga membuka penutup muka nya.

"Takde masa nak berbasa basi, mari lawan!" Raja Blaze memula pertarungan dengan Tenaga dan menggunakan pedangnya.

Tenaga pun mengeluarkan Pedangnya, "Pedang Tenaga!" Dan menyerang.

Kembali ke Thundar dan Fira

Thundar yang terjatuh dengan luka pedang Fira, tanpa melihat karena matanya yang masih tak boleh nampak pun meminta pada Fira, "Saya ada satu permintaan sebelum kamu serang saya lagi."

"Apa dia?" Tanya Fira mengarahkan pedangnya ke tubuh Thundar.

"Puan Fira,.. " Netra orange Fira terkejut yang nampak Thundar nampak tak bagus tapi meminta sesuatu, "Tolong.. jangan tipu diri kamu sendiri."

Mata Fira semakin terkejut mendengar permintaan Thundar, "Ma-Maksud kamu?" Ia menurunkan pedangnya.

"Jangan sakiti diri kamu hanya sebab kesalahfahaman.."

Mata Fira bergetar seakan sedar apa dah terjadi, ia menjatuhkan pedangnya.

"Apa-apa aku dah buat?" Fira asking to herself.

Ia pun tersedar, dan cuba membangunkan Thundar dengan tangannya sebelum sesuatu terjadi, "JANGAN CUBAA!" Seseorang menumbukkan tangannya hingga Thundar dan Fira saling terlempar jauh.

DZHOOOOM!

Semua netra tertuju pada orang itu, Darking.

Begitu pula Tn. Tenaga yang tak percaya.

"DARKIIIING!" Tn. Tenaga pun berlari menuju Darking yang tak lain, Adiknya.

"A-Abang- Tn. Tenaga!" Darking pun malah menyerang abangnya, "TUMBUKKAN BAYANG!"

Tn. Tenaga terhempas cukup jauh, "AAARRRRGHHH!"

"Baik kau pergi dari sini, T-Tn. Tenaga!" Suruh Darking pada Abang nya sendiri dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Aku takkan tinggalkan kau, kita adik beradik!"

Netra Thundar membuka mendengar kata kata Tn. Tenaga, "Adik-? Beradik?"

Thundar dan Fira cuba saling mendekat dengan jarak yang jauh.

"Tuan- Tn. Thundar.." / "Puan.. Fira.." mereka berdua mendekat dengan merangkak takde tenaga untuk guna kaki.

Netra kedua ayah dari pasangan tanpa status itu bergetar dan sedar akan kesalahan masing masing, mereka melupakan Darking dan Tenaga dan mula saling berlari berhadapan Dan ingat masalalu bahawa mereka dahulu sahabat.

Darking nampak yang Raja Raflame dan Raja Petir mula nak hubungkan tali persahabatan mereka balik, serta Fira dan Thundar yang mula nak mendekat, juga Tn. Tenaga -abangnya- yang mendekatinya, "Aku takde pilihan lain." Ia meloncat ke sebuah meriam yang tak lain adalah Meriamnya.

Tn. Tenaga mula menyedari yang Darking nak hapuskan mereka semua, ia pun mencuba menghentikannya, "Darking, Jangan!"

Di sisi lain, Fira dan Thundar dah dekat serta Ayah mereka masing masing.

"Fira!" / "Thundar!" Mereka berdua memanggil masing masing bersamaan.

Begitu pun dengan Ayah mereka, "Raflame!" / "Petir!"

Bayang bayang berkumpul dan menyatu pada meriam milik Darking, "Maafkan aku, Abang.."

"TEMBAKAAAAAN.."

Tn. Tenaga meloncat menuju Darking dan meriamnya yang ada di sebuah tembok besar, "Darking, Jangan buat camtu!"

Fira, Thundar, Raja Petir dan Raja Raflame semakin berdekatan apabila meriam Darking menembakkan tembakan nya yang dahsyat, "FIRAAA!" , "THUNDAAAAR!" , "PETIIIIR!" , "RAFLAAAAAAME!" , "DARKING, JANGAAAAAN-!"

"... BAYAAANG!"

DZHOOOOOOOOOM!

Letupan besar gelap pun terjadi dengan dahsyatnya,

Melenyapkan nyawa seluruh pasukan perang dua kerajaan kecuali sang pengawal Bayang bayang.

Tubuh seluruh pasukan perang berada di tanah tanpa nyawa.

"Maafkan aku," Di situ Darking menangis tanpa suara dengan air matanya yang hitam dan mengalir ke tanah menandakan suatu masa akan munculnya mereka kembali..

.. Dalam tubuh yang berbeza.

Fira diam diam masih bernyawa, walau tak kan lama. Ia melihat Thundar dengan sekuat tenaga, "Thundar, Saya.. cinta.." Fira menahan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya dan menutup mata, "K-Kamu.." Seketika itu, nyawa Fira pun melayang namun meninggalkan memori serta kuasa Api nya yang akan terlahir kembali dalam tubuh lain suatu masa nanti.

"Suatu masa nanti, kita akan bersatu.." Ucap nyawa Fira sebelum menghilang menatap tubuh Thundar, ".. Selamanya."

Beratus tahun berlalu sementara Darking mengumpulkan tenaga di suatu tempat, Seorang anak akan dilahirkan pada tahun 1998, mendahului satu anak lainnya.

Seorang ibu berteriak menahan sakitnya melahirkan demi anaknya.

Cuaca yang hujan deras bagai badai -memang badai pun- disambut ratusan sambaran petir mengiringi proses lahirnya anak itu, lebih tepatnya terlahir kembali nya seorang pemuda pejuang.

Bersamaan dengan sebuah sambaran besar dari petir, anak itu pun terlahir.

Disambut syukur ayahnya mendengar tangisan anaknya.

Setelah beberapa minit, badai masih terjadi, ayah dari anak itu pun melihat anaknya yang pertama itu dan langsung memberinya nama, "Aku beri nama kamu,"

"HALILINTAR!"

Petir pun menyambar saat ayah itu memberi anaknya nama.

The End, of Prologue.

How, guys? Apakah susah untuk difahami?

Beri komen kamu untuk bagi Author -yang dah korbankan memo dia kat hp dia-!

The Life of Legends.  
Follow juga Author di:  
FB: Asep Wardana & AXV ColdFire Artworks  
IG: mokacinsan  
Thanks!


End file.
